Love in a Cottage
by RomanticlyXTragic
Summary: <html><head></head>Christmas is a time for family, but what happens to two people who have lost their only family? How will they replace those who they have lost, will they find love, and why does the ministry have anything to do with it?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Christmas in the Burrow, Oliver had heard so much about it but had never been a part of it before. The way Fred and George always spoke of the holidays in their family home it was almost like organized chaos. Apparating to the Burrow garden Oliver stood staring at the giant structure, holding a bottle of elf wine and a desert. He was worried and sad all at the same time.

This was the first Christmas holiday without his parents. Both had been killed at the Final Battle and it was George who had found him hunched next to their bodies sobbing uncontrollably. Oliver returned the favor when his parents bodies were brought into the Great Hall and he saw Fred lying on the floor unmoving.

"Oliver?" The timid voice broke him out of his revere. "Aren't you coming inside? It's cold out here."

"Of course, just got lost in my thoughts. How are you Hermione?"

She was wearing a sweater with no jacket so she must have been cold, but didn't move them inside. "I'm alright, it's my first Christmas without my parents too Oliver, if you need someone to talk to I'll be here."

"I appreciate that." He wasn't sure if he should extend the same courtesy, she had Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. "We should probably get inside before Molly has a fit about us getting sick."

Since the battle, the Weasley's had encouraged Oliver to come to the Burrow for dinner as much as possible. He wasn't a stranger to the family before but he didn't want them to pity him, especially after Fred. Having brought that up Molly and Arthur made it clear that though they had lost a son they were determined to make sure all of their children and their friends were safe and had a place to be. It had taken some time but Oliver finally felt comfortable.

"Look who I found standing in the garden." Hermione announced as they entered the sitting area.

"Happy Christmas everyone." He had sent over all of his gifts the night before to be opened in the morning and judging by the wrapping paper all over the floor there had been a massacre of gifts. "I've brought wine and a tart."

"Oh Oliver you shouldn't have!" Wrapping him a big hug Molly took the food from his hands and ushered him to sit. "Charlie will you get Oliver his gifts please?"

"You really didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes we did dear, now sit and open them!"

Oliver took a seat in a chair and began opening the gifts. He, like the rest of the room had been given a Weasley family sweater in Gryffindor colors as well as a few books on quidditch. It was nothing fancy, but he felt spoiled having gotten presents at all.

"Thank you everyone." He called taking off the button down shirt and pulling the sweater on instead. "Is it too early for wine?"

There was a chorus calling for it and so he and George brought out glasses and the wine Oliver brought as well as a bottle of firewhiskey for some of the guys.

"Hermione would you like some?"

"Yes, please." She was the last to be served and Oliver planted himself on the ground next to her filling up her cup. "I've never spent Christmas here before. I always arrived the next day. It's insane."

Laughing Oliver lifted his glass in a toast. "To finally seeing the craziness." They clinked the glasses together and drank deeply. "What did you get?"

"A sweater, some books, and Ginny got me a necklace." She pulled the ruby pendant out from under the color of her sweater which Oliver noticed were opposite colors as his.

"Very beautiful, it brings out your eyes." Watching as Hermione's cheeks filled with color Oliver continued drinking the wine.

The rest of the day was spent playing games in the sitting room and eating more treats from Molly. It seemed as though she had spent the entire day before baking because she just kept sending out baked goods. By mid-afternoon everyone was lying around the sitting room trying to take naps from being so full.

Hermione had her head in Charlie's lap her eyes getting heavier. Everyone was sitting around in a circle talking about what was going on in their lives. Being like her older brother Charlie was happy to be the brunette's pillow, even stroking her hair for a bit until her breathing evened out.

"She's having kind of a rough time today." He confided to the group. "I found her crying in the bathroom this morning."

"She cried a bit before bed last night too, she thought I was asleep and wouldn't hear." Ginny added, sadly looking at her friend. "I couldn't even imagine what she's feeling right now."

"And I hope you never have to," Oliver had been silent for the conversation, he wasn't having a great day either but didn't want to dwell on it. "It's not a great feeling but think of the fact that she and I are both here with people who care about us, that's what Christmas is about. We've all lost someone in the past few months but at least we all have each other still."

It wasn't a speech asking for pity, but it turned out that way. Oliver didn't want them to think he was ungrateful but just wanted to point out that everyone in the room had lost a loved one. It seemed to work as Bill cleared his throat and changed the subject until Hermione started snoring.

"Someone should take her upstairs." Harry laughed quietly.

Oliver sat down his glass and picked the small girl up. "Which room?"

"First landing on the right." With a nod, Oliver made his way up the winding wooden stairs. Finally getting to the first landing he pushed open the door and laid Hermione on the bed. Her brown curls spread on the pillow creating a halo around her head.

"I'm sorry you're going through this Hermione," Oliver whispered. "But I'll be here if you need me."

Making his way back to the sitting room Oliver saw George snap his head away from Charlie with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, is she still sleeping?"

"Snoring like you after a quidditch game." The room laughed. "Anyone want to play a game of quidditch?"

Everyone jumped up to grab their jackets, hats, and gloves before running out to the broom shed and separating into two teams. Oliver and Ron took their positions as keepers, Charlie and Harry as seekers, with Ginny and Bill as the chasers. George played as the ref, being the odd one out and being the only beater. It worked out well that everyone had gotten their own positions matched. However, it didn't help that almost everyone had been able to play on the same team together. Charlie was the captain of the Gryffindor team his sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts with Oliver and the twins both on the team and of course Oliver had been captain for almost everyone else.

The game started off slowly but eventually everyone got into the spirit and everyone got very competitive. George had to give a few fouls to each team before the snitch was finally caught by Harry. Having been on the team with Ginny and Harry, Oliver and the older Weasley's were very disappointed which was only made worse by being called old.

When they returned to the Burrow and deposited their wet clothes and boots in the mudroom everyone was pleased to see Hermione awake again.

"Good morning sunshine!" Bill boomed giving her a kiss on the head. "Sleep well?"

"Why did you all let me fall asleep?"

"You were tired, why would we keep you awake?" Harry's logic was infallible to Hermione as she just smiled and shook her head.

"Well luckily Molly woke me up but you were all out so I've just been learning some spells to use in the kitchen. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Perfect!" The Weasley's all ran to the washroom to get ready for dinner while Ginny and Oliver helped set the table.

"Thank you again for everything Molly, you really didn't have to get me anything. You've all done so much for me already."

The blue eyes of Molly Weasley misted over. "Not to worry dear, you're part of the family now and we couldn't let you go without today. Now wash up dinner will be ready in a moment."

Dinner was fantastic, almost as if he were back at Hogwarts for the feast. There was turkey and ham, mashed potatoes, gravies, stuffing, rolls, sweet potatoes, green beans, cranberry sauce, and finally dinner sausages. There was so much food on the table that everyone had to be careful not to knock something over, but as soon as the dish was emptied it was deposited on the counter creating more space. With twelve people the food disappeared almost in a flash and soon desert was being served, Oliver's berry tart as well as the apple turnovers and a rhubarb pie.

"These turn overs are amazing Hermione!" George said with a full mouth. "They taste just like mum's!"

"Thank you George."

"Since when do you cook?" Ron asked, also with a full mouth.

"Since this morning when I asked your mum to show me, I learned a lot."

"Did she teach you how to actually boil pasta though?"

The joke caused laughter around the table, apparently Harry and Ron had been subjected to a failed spaghetti dinner at some point.

When the table was cleared, once again everyone moved into the sitting room. Another bottle of wine had been brought out for everyone to enjoy and relax. Molly and Arthur announced that they would be going to bed an hour after dinner, both exhausted from the day asking the children not to be too uproarious.

Ron turned as they reached the first landing and cast a silencing charm on the stairs so they wouldn't hear them.

The group continued to talk for hours until they were all yawning.

"Time to go I suppose. I'm back to work in the morning." Oliver stood and began collecting his things.

"Me as well. The ministry doesn't wait for anyone!" Hermione rose from the carpet and bid her good byes. "I'll see you all at dinner on Sunday."

The Weasley's and Harry waved good bye to the pair as they headed out to the garden.

"Oliver," Hermione called after the Scot. "I just wanted to say thank you, I thought I was dreaming at first but I heard what you said. It means a lot to me." Standing on her tiptoes Hermione planted a kiss on Oliver's cheek before disapparating back to her flat. Oliver stood shocked in the garden until a chill ran through him and he also went back to his home.

Deciding that it was a better Christmas than he was expecting, Oliver set his books down and said good night to the picture of his parents on the mantle.

**A/N: Sorry this is just a beginning chapter. More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking the next morning Hermione went about her daily routine, a shower, drying herself magically and styling her hair in soft curls, then dressing in nice clothes and throwing her ministry robes overtop. Then grabbing her bag of folders and scrolls of parchment Hermione stepped into her fireplace and appearing in the ministry atrium.

Working in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects meant that Hermione's boss was Arthur. He didn't treat her any differently than the other workers, but it was obvious that Hermione was very good at her job. She had ambition and drive to help the department in any way she could and being a large part of the second wizarding world meant that she not only wanted to get the objects out of other people's hands but also because a lot of them were muggle items. Originally, she had been hired into the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department but the two merged after Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, saw that both departments were often after the same items.

Getting off the lift at her level Hermione said good morning to several people before getting to her desk where a cup of tea was already waiting for her. Arthur tried his best to not discriminate his workers, and while Hermione had proven herself time and time again, he couldn't help but bring her tea every morning. He and Molly had adopted her shortly after learning of her parents death in Australia and kept making sure she was alright even at work.

Sitting down she began to go through files determining if certain items were real threats. Some of them had severe curses on them while others were just simple charms making whoever came into contact have a different color hair for an hour or two. Hermione helped decide which objects needed a team to retrieve right away and what could be picked up by a department official without much back up. Reading through the first folder she found a towel that gave whoever used it a sever rash covering their body in tiny red bumps from head to toe. Leaving that in the maybe pile, Hermione moved on to the next one before being interrupted.

"Morning Hermione," Harry approached with toast. "Brought you breakfast, I figured you probably didn't eat anything considering how late we stayed at the Burrow last night."

"You stayed later than I did Harry, but thank you all the same." She took the toast and watched as her oldest friend pulled over a chair. "Any important missions today?"

Shaking his head Harry sipped his own mug of tea. "Not yet, we have some promising leads but the other aurors want more information before moving in on them." Harry and Ron had both been accepted into the Auror's after the war, having proved themselves capable of handling dark wizards. "Ginny wanted me to ask you what was going on between you and Oliver yesterday. She seemed very suspicious."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he carried you upstairs when you fell asleep without a thought, and we all saw you go get him when he arrived and kiss him before you left. And you know Ginny, she wants to know everyone's secrets."

"I have no idea why he carried me upstairs," Actually she did know, because he wanted to let her know that he was there for her, but that probably wasn't a good thing to say to Harry. "I saw him standing in the garden in the snow and figured I would make sure he was alright, and I kissed _his cheek_ because I know that yesterday was difficult for him."

"I've had plenty of difficult days and you've never kissed me."

"That's because I don't find you devilishly handsome Harry." Cocking an eyebrow in her direction Harry continued sipping his tea. "Harry Potter if you tell me that Oliver is standing right behind you I will tell Ginny about your plans."

"Alright, I won't."

"But I will." The Scottish accent made Hermione blush and exhale shamefully. She had hoped he wasn't really there and Harry was just joking with her.

"Good morning Oliver," Turning her chair to look at him Hermione smiled. "What are you doing here, I didn't think you worked for the ministry?"

"I don't, but I'm thinking of getting a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Wanted to stop by and see how you were, thank Arthur for inviting me again yesterday and maybe see if he would write me a recommendation. But I'm glad I didn't announce myself."

"Well good luck Oliver, I should be going though I've got reports to go over." Saying good bye to Harry, Oliver took his seat next to a blushing Hermione. "What are you working on?"

"Just my morning schedule of going through files to determine what items seem the most dangerous and which ones I'm convinced George and Charlie created for the joke shop."

It was a few minutes before Arthur arrived back at his office from the morning department head meeting, spotting Oliver he ran over to greet him.

"Didn't expect to see you here Oliver, how are you?"

"I'm fine Arthur, I just wanted to say thank you again for everything yesterday and I also wondered if you could do me a favor."

"Anything my boy, anything at all." They left for Arthur's office and after an hour, Oliver emerged again shaking Arthur's hand and walking back over to Hermione's desk.

"Well I've got my recommendation and it looks like you've finished most of your paperwork." Hermione had gone through all of her files for the day and was starting to go through the maybe pile to determine really where they belonged. Luckily only one of the files seemed dangerous enough to deal with right away. "Fancy going to lunch with me today? Surely you can't say no to someone you find so handsome."

Hermione blushed again but smiled up at Oliver. "That sounds lovely, where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking the Leaky Cauldron at twelve thirty if that's alright with you?"

"I'll meet you there."

With a smile Oliver was off walking with his parchment from Oliver to what Hermione assumed was the English and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters a few levels above her. It wasn't a secret that Oliver loved quidditch, but everyone had assumed that he would be playing it instead of regulating it.

By twelve thirty Hermione had already been to retrieve the ring that was able to control the wearer's hand to do whatever the curser wanted, which included strangling the closest muggle-born or muggle in cases where muggle-borns weren't close by. She had already submitted the rest of the files to Arthur to decide severity and order they would be taken care of.

Exiting the ministry atrium Hermione apparated from the back alley to the Leaky Cauldron amazed to see that Oliver was already sitting in a booth.

"Hello, how's your day going?" He asked taking her coat and hanging it next to his.

"Very well actually, I've gotten a lot done considering how much sleep I got last night." She had left the Burrow late enough as it was but Crookshanks had shredded a few pillows while she was gone and she was left to clean it up which meant finding the stuffing he had drug around the house. "How about you?"

"Well I've got an interview with the British League department so that's about the most exciting thing to happen. Other than that I went to visit George and Charlie at the shop and talked with them for a while. It was actually busier than I thought considering it's the day after Christmas."

"Everyone has their gift money to spend and most of the students want to stock up on items before leaving to go back to Hogwarts." The logic was there, but Hermione had actually spent a few weeks working in the shop helping George after Fred's death and he had told her some of the busiest days of the year were the day before students left for Hogwarts, the day after Christmas, and the day before April fool's day.

The pair ordered their food and drinks before Oliver sat back taking the sight of Hermione in. She was much different on Christmas than she was today, work Hermione seemed a bit more wound tight than family Hermione, and Oliver was thrown back into Hogwarts remembering how crazy she had been running around with all of those books.

"So what job are you interviewing for?"

"I'll be helping do a lot of things if I get the job, helping set up a schedule for games, updating the anti-muggle charms around the stadiums, helping regulate the rules, and deciding which players on the teams are allowed to play and which are banned. It's much more complex than the games at Hogwarts but I'm sure I'll have just as much fun."

Their food had arrived steaming hot only causing Hermione's already hungry stomach to grumble even more. Oliver laughed as she dug into her chips, almost looking like a Weasley.

The rest of lunch was simply chewing and one sentence small talk between bites. The food had always been delicious at the pub, but once Hannah Abbott had taken over it got even better.

After their plates were cleared it was time for Hermione to return to work so she bid Oliver a good bye and went on her way.

"Hey Mione," Harry passed her in the lift. "How was lunch?"

"It was good, how's your day?"

"On our way out on a mission now. See you later."

Getting in the lift and getting back to her desk, Hermione began her second phase of files for the rest of the day. But not without thinking of Oliver.

**A/N: This is just the beginning…I hope you all like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That Sunday everyone convened at the Burrow again for their weekly dinner. Everyone had been having a great time catching up on what had happened over the past week until they sat down for dinner.

Arthur sat at the head of the table with Molly to his left neither of them smiling as the food was dished out among the twelve mouths. "I have an announcement to make." Arthur finally cut through the noise. "There's a new law the ministry is drawing up and it affects most of you."

Everyone was silent, "What is it dad?" Charlie was the one to speak up, always the brave one.

"The ministry had kept a count on the deaths from the war over the past few years, and the amount of witches and wizards lost greatly out numbers the children being born into the magical world." Gasping, Hermione was the only one to realize what was happening. "With that being said, Kingsley has decided that there will be a marriage law of sorts for everyone under the age of twenty-five., but he has made it available to sign up for a partner now before the law goes into fruition in about six months. Luckily, we are one of the few people who know about this thanks to Kingsley."

"Well, what do we do now?" Ron, always clueless looked around the table for fun.

"Your mother and I have decided to let you all decide what partners you would like to have, talk it out with them and then we will all go to the Ministry to fill out the proper paperwork in a couple of weeks."

The table continued to be silent as everyone looked around at each other.

"I have Angelina," George piped up. "I'm sure she would be alright with it."

"I have Lavender," Ron added, murmuring about how excited he knew she would be.

"Harry and I have each other." Ginny and her longtime boyfriend held hands under the table.

That left just Hermione and Oliver without partners. "What about you Hermione, anyone from school maybe?" Molly knew that she only had the men in the room in her life, there wasn't much else.

"Oliver?"

"Alicia and Katie are both engaged to be married already, they would really have been the only two I can think of." Hermione had excused herself in the middle of his sentence and going out to the garden. "I'll go see if she's okay."

The weather outside was still cold, snow was still lying thick on the ground and Hermione hadn't brought her jacket out with her. Oliver grabbed his off the hook and put it around her shoulders. "I just can't believe this is happening. I understand why, but I just can't believe it."

Oliver began rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Well, I think I have a solution to our problem." Hermione looked at him expectantly. "If you'll have me Hermione, I promise to be fair and kind and to take an interest in what you like. We know each other, you know I'm not going to hurt you in any way, and you already think I'm good looking." The last part made her giggle, a sound that Oliver liked. "What do you say Hermione, will you marry me?"

Oliver had taken Hermione's small hands in his much larger ones, his brown eyes meeting hers and waiting for an answer. "Yes, Oliver. I will." They hugged before walking back into the kitchen to announce the news.

Molly immediately jumped up to grab bridal magazines and scrolls of parchment for Ginny and Hermione to begin jotting down wedding ideas. Oliver joined his now fiancée at the table looking with her.

"Will you come to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow? We can get you a ring and make it official."

"I don't need a ring Oliver-"

"I _want_ you to have one." Cutting her off was the only way Oliver knew how to stop her from lecturing him. "So you can show it off and everyone else knows to keep their hands off."

_He's funnier than I remember._ "Alright, we can go get a ring."

Work the next morning was no different for everyone else than it had been before. It seemed that no one else even knew about the law, except for Hermione.

Arthur arrived at work the next morning and didn't waste any time beckoning Hermione into his office.

"I just wanted to let you know that Molly and I are very happy for you and Oliver, I know you don't think this is the best way to go about it but we are so glad that it's him and not someone else that wants to hurt you." _Always the father_, "And if you need anything from us at all please don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually there is one thing, Arthur I was wondering if you would have the honor of giving me away?"

It wasn't often that Arthur Weasley cried, but Hermione's request caused tears to shimmer in his eyes. "I would be honored."

Hugging her adoptive father, Hermione left to start on her work for the day. There wasn't much to do so once she had finished she began working on the details for her wedding which she would go over with Oliver later that night.

The colors were brought down to three options, the food would still need decided, and the guest list. The venue would be the Burrow yard (where Molly had insisted on hosting all of the weddings with no arguments), Hermione's chief bridesmaid would be Ginny, and the dress was something she had been thinking of for years. She left the robes up to Oliver as well as his best man, everything else would be decided together, but she was glad to have so much done already before their big day.

_Still need to decide on a date too…_ Jotting that down on her to do list Hermione closed the journal and left to help her coworkers with a raid.

Finally five o'clock struck and Hermione met Oliver in Diagon Alley, she found him in Quality Quidditch Supplies perusing the books they had.

"Oliver, didn't you just get books for Christmas?"

"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean I don't want more." Sounding eerily just like Hermione, Oliver took his fiancee's hand and led her back into the Alley. "I figured we could look for a ring for you, maybe a band for me for the ceremony, and then go out for dinner, almost like a first date. Does that sound okay?"

"It sounds perfect. I wanted to go over some details with you anyway. I've gotten most of it figured out but wanted your input."

The only jewelry store in Diagon Alley was located near Gringott's, it was called The Gem Emporium and was empty when they arrived.

"Hello and welcome!" A wizard in bright blue robes greeted Hermione and Oliver when they were only half in the door. "What can I help you with today?"

"We're looking for an engagement ring," Oliver was willing to pay whatever he needed to get Hermione the perfect ring, after all it wasn't an ideal marriage and he wanted her to be happy about something at least.

"We have plenty of beautiful rings for the lovely lady today, any preferences?" Hermione shook her head, she hadn't ever thought about what kind of ring she would want. "Well we have the traditional diamond if you're interested in that, there's also several other gem stones of varying colors that could be used." Leading them towards the diamond section the sales wizard, who called himself Brian, began explaining the different cuts and qualities of diamonds and obviously starting with the largest stone he could possibly find, Hermione knew she wanted something small.

She moved down the row of glass looking through, trying to see if anything caught her eye. Finally she stopped and tried to get a better view through the glass.

"Did you find one?" Oliver's Scottish voice whispered in her ear.

"Can I try that one on please?"

Pulling out a ring Brian identified as cushion cut Hermione looked at it from all angles. The center stone was smaller which she didn't mind at all, it was surrounded by smaller stones forming a halo around the middle one, it was set in white gold and was exactly what she wanted. Sliding it onto her finger, Hermione felt it magically fit her exact size.

"It's beautiful." Holding her hand out, Oliver took a closer look. "How much is this one?"

"Actually," Oliver cut in. "Don't worry about the price, if she likes it, we'll take it."

Thinking it over for a few minutes and moving her hand to catch ever angle of light it could, Hermione decided that was the ring she wanted.

"At least let me pay for half."

"Absolutely not, you're not paying for your own engagement ring Hermione, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind." She had been fighting with him while the wizard rang them up, even pulling out her purse and trying to force a handful of galleons into Oliver's hand. "I won't let you pay for your own ring, it's not gentlemanly."

"Then at least let me buy dinner."

Oliver allowed dinner, but made sure he was the only one handing over money for the ring which he left with in his pocket.

The pair made their way out into muggle London where Hermione steered them towards an Italian restaurant down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. And after being seated, pulled out her journal to go over the wedding details.

"I thought for colors we could do Gryffindor red and gold, but I'm not sure if that's too cheesy. Or just plain black and white, or even silver and black."

"Gryffindor colors wouldn't be cheesy, although Ginny would have to wear gold because she would like ridiculous in a red dress."

"Who did you have in mind to be your best man?"

"I was thinking George, he has always been one of my best mates so who better than him?"

"He's not going to look any better in red than Ginny." Hermione laughed. "What if we just do black and white, that way everyone looks good, and add a little red and gold to the outfits. Nothing outrageous." Oliver agreed with that thinking they could have Gryffindor flower arrangements on the tables. "We also need to figure out a date…"

Hermione hadn't realized that Oliver stood from his seat until he grabbed her hand. After getting her attention he dropped down to one knee. "I know that this isn't the most romantic way of getting married," all eyes in the restaurant were on them. "But I want you to be happy and I want to be happy with you, so Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Grinning ear to ear Hermione allowed Oliver to place the ring on her finger. "Yes, Oliver! I will!"

And for the first time, their lips met in the most passionate kiss Hermione had ever experienced.

**A/N: Marriage law fic! I won't lie, I was kind of faltering thinking of where this story would go and I figured that it would do well as a marriage fic story. Sorry if I lost anyone with that, but thanks for reading so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the next Weasley dinner, there were a few more heads new to the table. George brought Angelia and Ron brought Lavender, the boys were trying to acclimate the girls to being part of the family which was proving difficult.

Angelina was an only child, and wasn't used to be families like the Weasley's but had known about the chaos from years of being on a team with Fred and George.

"Oliver, what a surprise to see you here!" Hugging her old captain Angelina was glad to know someone else at the table. "I suppose you know about the law too, any future Mrs. Wood to introduce?"

Glancing across the room at Hermione who was showing off her ring to Ginny and smiling brightly, Oliver decided that he was happy with his choice. "I'm marrying Hermione Granger."

Shock was the only emotion Oliver saw across Angelina's face. "How did that happen?"

"Well we are friends, and we would both much rather be in a relationship with someone trustworthy rather than someone abusive." Oliver shrugged as an afterthought. "And I like her."

Dinner that night was filled with wedding talk, all Molly wanted to hear was the details of each girls big day.

"Oliver and I have decided on April twenty-third for our wedding date. Ginny has already agreed to be my chief bridesmaid and George has agreed to be Oliver's best man."

"Do you have a dress Hermione?" As Molly looked at the girl she finally realized that there was nothing more important than a dress, and she didn't have the slightest clue of which one to get. Shaking her head Hermione shoveled food into her mouth as an excuse to not say that there was no dress to the entire table. "We can go shopping for one dear, for now do you have the paperwork filled out?"

"Yes, we're going to drop it off tomorrow morning."

Ginny was the next target and was considerably less prepared for her mother's questions.

"I'm glad we figured all of that out now." Whispering in her ear, Oliver's accent sent a shiver up Hermione's spine. Absentmindedly playing with the ring he had bought her Hermione agreed and smiled at her future husband.

Monday morning came quickly as Oliver flooed to Hermione's flat so they could go to the Ministry together. Not only were they dropping off the paperwork for their marriage, but it was also the day of Oliver's interview.

"Hermione, are you awake?" Helping himself to some tea Oliver poured another mug and walked to the bedroom, not realizing that he should have knocked before pushing open the door and finding his fiancée is just her bra and knickers. "I'm so sorry."

Jumping at the sound of his voice Hermione quickly pulled the dress over her head. "It's alright Oliver, I didn't hear you. Is that tea?" It was sweet and had just enough milk in it making Hermione smile. "Besides I figure you're going to see me in my underwear at some point right?"

She had never seen him blush before, but it was very cute. She would have to find more things to embarrass him about.

Finishing their tea and grabbing everything needed for the day, the pair flooed to the Ministry and walked to the marriage department dropping off the paperwork before rushing off. Hermione yelled good luck to Oliver has he caught a lift at the last second, he waved and smiled showing he had heard her.

Hermione's work was the same it always was, filing through folders and determining what kind of threats were out there. To some people it might be boring to do this day in and day out, but after what Hermione had been though it was the perfect job. By the time she had gotten through the first wave of manila folders on her desk Oliver came swaggering over to her desk.

"Guess who just became the representative for Puddlemere United in the Department of Magical Games and Sports!" Plopping down in a chair Oliver kissed Hermione cheek.

"That's wonderful, when do you start?"

"They want me to come in tomorrow to start going over my duties. The board was amazed with my knowledge of the game, and seeing how Puddlemere sought me out to play for them, they were the obvious choice to represent. I also get to be a season ticket holder, what do you say come to a game with me?"

In truth, besides the Hogwarts games and the World Cup Hermione had never been to a game. She would have to pick up a book or two on how the game is played. "That sounds fun, but I'll have to learn about the game."

"You're in luck then, because you just happen to be marrying a quidditch savant. Come to dinner at my place tonight and I'll teach you all about it."

It was at that moment that a group of coworkers walked by Hermione's desk whispering about how Oliver was sitting there before someone noticed the ring she had begun to habitually play with.

"Are you getting _married_ Hermione?" That caught everyone else's attention and the entire department began to wander over to her desk. "We didn't even know you were seeing anyone! Let's see the ring."

Holding up her left hand everyone began to fawn over the beautiful ring, Oliver got handshakes from the men in the department and everyone asked to hear the story of how they met.

"Oh, well actually-"

Oliver cut her off again knowing she wouldn't want to disclose the actual reason. "We went to Hogwarts together, I was a few years ahead of her so we didn't really know each other well but we had spoken. Then after the war the Weasley's kept inviting us to dinner and we just hit it off."

"It's nothing fancy or amazingly romantic, but it was perfect for us."

Leaning towards each other they shared a loving kiss surrounded by the _ooh's_ and _aah's_ of the department.

"Alright everyone, get back to work. You've heard the story let them be and let's all get that artefact's rounded up." Shaking Oliver's hand Arthur smiled at how happy they both seemed. "I heard you had an interview today Oliver, how did it go?"

"I got the job, which means I get to work right upstairs, and doing something I love."

"That's all you can ask for son, we'll have to celebrate. Molly will love to hear the news."

"Let us know and we will be there."

With a wink Arthur went back to his office, and left his employee's to their own devices.

"The first game of the season is next Saturday if you're interested in going, for now I have to go buy more work clothes." Pecking her on the lips Oliver stood. "I'll see you tonight."

After work, Hermione flooed back to her apartment to change out of her work clothes and into jeans and a comfortable v-neck tee shirt before flooing to Oliver's home. It was a small cottage, but perfectly sized for Oliver.

The sitting room was filled with quidditch books, a couple of brooms leaning in a corner, and several posters tacked to the wall. Scrolls of parchment laid on the table with diagrams, books were opened to certain pages showing rules and regulations of the game, and finally a large tome on quidditch listing some of the most famous players.

"There you are," Walking into the room with tea Oliver beckoned Hermione to sit with him. "I was just going over everything so I knew what to tell you. It's really a fascinating and complex sport."

Jumping into the basics of the sport Oliver listed the balls in play, what they did, how many points they were worth, the players on the pitch and what their roles were, and finally the fouls.

The rules and fouls took the longest time and it was well past midnight when they said good bye to each other.

"I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow? We can celebrate your first day."

With a kiss Hermione left to go back to her own flat.

Later that week was the first time that Hermione, Ginny, and Molly could all get together and try on dresses. Madame Malkin's happened to be having a sale so it was the perfect time to get a dress, and Hermione was determined to find one she loved.

Ginny, of course found the perfect dress within moments. It had thick straps on her shoulders and a deep cut vee down the front as well as the back and clung perfectly to her body while also flaring out in the skirt to keep her modesty. Purchasing it in black and picking up crimson heels to match, Ginny was set.

Hermione took much longer to find a dress she liked. She didn't want a puffy skirt, or a beaded bodice, or anything fancy really. All she wanted was a heart shaped corseted top with a skirt that flowed down her legs, she wanted it to be a cream color as opposed to stark white, but was having very little luck.

Until Madame Malkin had pulled everything Hermione described out did she finally see the gown she loved. It was hanging on the wall and when Malkin saw what Hermione was staring at she sighed happily.

Trying the dress on and stepping back out into the shop, Molly and Ginny both gasped.

"It's perfect!" Ginny cried throwing her hands in the air while Molly sobbed a bit and choked out how beautiful she looked.

Buying the dress and a matching pair of red heels to match Ginny, the three made their way back to the Burrow for dinner.

"We'll keep the dress here so Oliver doesn't accidentally see it."

So it was that Hermione's wedding was almost completely ready to happen, all they needed now was for the day to actually get there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day of the Puddlemere game finally came, and Oliver flooed to Hermione's flat to pick her up. He had gotten a portkey to transport them to the pitch and it left in ten minutes.

"Hermione, I have a gift for you." Reaching behind his back Oliver pulled out a navy blue jersey in Hermione's size. "I got this for you to wear to the game."

Pulling it over the white tee shirt she had been wearing Hermione modeled the jersey before grabbing onto the old soda can before it tugged at both of them placing them directly outside the door to the stadium.

The game went on for a long while, most of the fouls that Oliver had taught Hermione were made and she began to recognize them even crying in outrage. By the time the snitch was caught the pair were holding hands tightly watching the race for the little golden ball.

"The snitch has been caught, Puddlemere wins!"

The stadium cheered loudly and Hermione jumped into Oliver's arms kissing him soundly on the lips.

They left the game in high spirits back to Oliver's cottage with their fingers still entwined and sitting on the couch they began snogging vehemently.

"I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything." The sentiment didn't actually mean much since Oliver was kissing up and down Hermione's neck. "I can stop if you want me to."

"I don't want you to." It was hardly a breath but it was enough to make Oliver want her even more.

It was the first night they spent together.

Waking up the next morning Oliver and Hermione showered together before making breakfast and eating in bed together.

Finally it was time to go to the Burrow for the weekly dinner.

"Only a few more months until the big day." Molly gushed. "Are you two excited?"

In truth, it was only three months and the thought of it made Hermione anxious.

Was she really and truly happy to be marrying Oliver so quickly? _The alternative is the relationship being broken apart and marrying someone much worse._ How did she even feel about him? _Very much liking him, possibly even falling for him._

The only thing the pair hadn't done was live together, which made Hermione groan. They hadn't talked about where they were going to live after the wedding! They would have to discuss it soon and get it out of the way.

"What are you looking forward to the most about married life Hermione?" Bill, who had been married for a few months was interested in what everyone else was feeling with the law.

"I'm not really sure, I guess I'm excited to have someone there to support me and be there for me in any and every situation, not having to worry about embarrassment or ridicule for things that happen, and waking up to tea in the morning." Of course, that morning Oliver had been the one to bring her tea to wake her up, it was one of the most romantic things that had happened to Hermione and she loved the way it made he feel.

"Oi, what have we done for you all these years?"

"You constantly ridiculed me! Need I remind you that the reason we even became friends was because you made fun of me so much I was stuck in a bathroom with a troll?" The red in Ron's face rivaled that of Fawkes. "And when Krum took me to the Yule Ball all you did was tell me about how much of a terrible decision it was." Silence, Ron returned to his plate, his brothers laughing around him.

"Oliver, what about you?"

"I also like tea in the morning, and pretty much everything Hermione said sounds like a perfect beginning to me." Thinking more on the answer Oliver decided to add something. "I got Hermione to come to a Puddlemere game with me."

Roaring jealously Charlie and George reached across the table to ruffle her hair. "How was it?"

"It was great! Oliver taught me about the game and I really enjoyed it."

Molly and Arthur sat at the head of the table holding hands underneath the table and looking at each other knowingly.

"He visits her at work frequently," Arthur had said earlier in the day. "He makes time to see what she does for a living and is interested in her life. I don't think there could have been a better match for Hermione. Oliver is just what she needed."

"Just like when we were there for her when her parents died."

Dinner finished and everyone made their way to the sitting room except for Hermione and Oliver who went for a walk around the yard.

"Could I ask you something?"

Brown eyes met blue; Hermione's a bit confused and intrigued by the question. "Of course."

"What happened to your parents? I know they were muggles, Voldemort didn't get to them did he?"

"No," The strong and confident voice turned small and childlike. As much as Hermione loved the Weasley's they could never actually replace her parents. "I made them forget me and sent them to Australia so they could be safe. And they were happy there but there was an accident and they died. After the war ended I went to find them and found out what happened."

The forest was alive with noises, the owls and insects making as much noise as possible. Oliver remained silent, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"It was difficult at first, and it still is sometimes, but the Weasley's have been there for me through everything and they've helped so much." Hermione laced her fingers with Oliver's.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"You don't have to be, I'm sorry you had to be there with your parents."

They had stopped moving just standing in the dark holding each other. "But now we have each other." Oliver whispered into her hair, "And I'll never let anything like that hurt you ever again."

It hadn't been that long since the pair had started to get to know each other, an even shorter time since their engagement, but Hermione stomach was alive with butterflies. It wasn't as if she didn't know that he cared about her, he wouldn't have helped her otherwise, but she was starting to fell in love with him more and more each day.

"We need to figure out where we're going to live after the wedding,"

"That's right we do, well I'm not sure that a flat is big enough to raise a family in. What about my cottage?"

Hermione had only been there once, before the quidditch game, but it seemed big enough. "I haven't seen all of it yet."

"Then let's go."

Running back to the Burrow and wishing everyone a good night the pair flooed to the cottage, Oliver first followed closely by Hermione.

"We could make any changes that you want, there are four bedrooms upstairs. The master could be ours of course and then we could make one the nursery for when we decide to have children and the other could be a library."

"How many kids do you want, Oliver?

"I was an only child, so I wouldn't mind having two. What about you?"

"Two sounds perfect." Smiling Hermione realized that all of the details for the wedding and life after were planned. "When should I move in? Or do you want to wait until after we're officially married?"

"You can move out whenever you want. We can go shopping for whatever you want for the house, we could probably add a chair in the sitting room."

Going through the rest of the cottage they made a list of things they would need. Deciding that the baby stuff could wait until it actually happened they agreed the extra boxes of things could stay in the extra bedroom and would go through them one at a time to see what they could keep and get rid of.

Leaving that night, Hermione began going through her things separating them into what she would take and what she would bring in the move. There were a lot of books she had, and not nearly enough kitchen supplies.

It was going to be a long process to pack up everything in her flat, but Hermione knew that she would be able to do it. Still reeling from the fact that she and Oliver were actually moving in together and would be married in only three months Hermione looked at her sitting room noticing how bare it was. Living with another person and forming a life with them would be a great thing for her.

Slowly Hermione began taking boxes over to Oliver's cottage unpacking them over the weekends and beginning to make the house more co-habitable. One of the extra bedrooms had been made into a library and the bookshelves were starting to fill up quickly, an extra chair had been added for Hermione to curl up in with a book, and the bedroom had been updated to a more mature look.

When she had moved in Oliver's bed linens were mismatched and old. Almost immediately she went out and purchased new ones for them, paying close attention to find something both she and Oliver liked finally a set was purchased. It was light blue sheets with a darker blue comforter. The pillow cases matched both blues and Hermione arranged them neatly to show off the colors.

Most night now were spent together at the cottage, Hermione's flat was in a constant state of chaos as she packed her belongings and she was beginning to feel more at home with Oliver. They ate dinner together nearly every night taking turns with who cooked, on Sunday's they ate with the Weasley's and at least once a week Oliver took Hermione out on a date.

Soon enough the week of their wedding arrived. The boys began setting up the tents in the Burrow's garden as the ladies worked on the bouquets, table arrangements, and other decorations. Thankfully with magic it only took two days to finish everything.

Finally Hermione woke up on the day of the wedding, she had stayed at the Burrow and had a small hen night with Ginny and Lavender drinking wine and opening a few small gifts from the girls.

Oliver had stayed at the cottage with the Weasley boys for his stag night, having the same laid back night as his future bride.

Molly woke the girls up early with breakfast in bed and Hermione ate as Ginny fixed her hair up. She was creating ringlets falling down her back but pulled the front few back pinning them away from her face leaving only her bangs. The veil was clipped to the pulled back pieces of hair and finally Ginny was able to start on her best friends make up. As always Hermione wanted to keep a natural look, but the eyeshadow was gold and Ginny added some blush to make the bride glow.

The morning had been wonderful, surrounded by the people she loved Hermione was visited by all of the Weasley boys who kissed her cheek and told her about how beautiful she looked. Harry and Ron were the last to come into the room right after she had put on her dress.

"Wow Mione, you look absolutely stunning." Out of everyone in the world who understood how she was feeling not having her parents there for her wedding day Hermione was marrying one and best friends with the other. "Oliver is a very lucky man."

"He really is, you know if he ever-"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Ronald."

Hermione and the boys stood together holding hands for a moment feeling each other's memories of the adventures they had together and the times that they had spent with their lives intertwined. If Hermione had brothers, she would have wanted them to be Harry and Ron.

"It's time dear," Molly and Arthur entered the room taking in the scene of the three children. "The dress looks wonderful on you."

The adoptive parents walked into the room ushering Harry and Ron out to the garden. Hermione gave Molly the biggest hug she had ever had and thanked her for everything she had done. Eventually she left to join everyone in the garden with tears in her eyes, Hermione and Arthur stood together smiling in the hallway.

"You know that I am very happy and proud of you, and I know that if there was anything I could do I would being your father back in an instant so he could be here with you today." It was a good thing Ginny had magicked her make up to stick because Hermione began crying almost instantly. "Molly and I have always thought of you as another daughter, and we will never treat you any differently. I am honored that you asked me to be a part of your wedding today and I hope you know that no matter what we will always be here for you."

Barely able to blubber out a thank you Hermione wrapped her arms around Arthur giving him a heartfelt hug. Eventually she pulled back and wiping away the tears before smiling.

"Now, let's go get your married."

**A/N: Wedding next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Oliver stood in front of the guests waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. Would it be as magical as everyone else made it seem? Would he only see her in her dress and smile and notice nothing else in the world but her? Would the feeling in his stomach turn into a million butterflies flittering around his insides? Would it be everything he ever hoped he would feel on his weeding day?

It was more.

George stood behind him cracking jokes that only he could hear, trying his best to make Oliver smile. It wasn't likely that Hermione would run off on her wedding day seeing as she loved a challenge, but it was a good idea to try and keep the groom just as calm. But as soon as Hermione showed up at the back of the garden there was nothing else to be seen.

The music began playing, but Oliver didn't hear it. All of the guests stood, but Oliver didn't notice. He didn't even notice the dress or the bouquet, all Oliver saw was Hermione's smile and the glisten in her eyes.

It seemed like an eternity for Hermione to reach the front of the garden, and when she did Oliver noticed that his hands were shaking and clammy. Taking his brides hands and helping her up the step he reached down and shook Arthur's hand officially being handed Hermione over.

The vows were simple, clear cut and from the book, except that they had agreed to take out the obeying part. It was immediately known that neither would expect the other to obey in any way. They said I do to having and holding, to richer and poorer, and in sickness and in health. They said I do to each other until death do them part and finally they kissed to seal their vows.

Everyone cheered as the pair greeted them for the first time as husband and wife. The chairs were moved and tables appeared for everyone sit at and eat. Hermione and Oliver moved to the middle of the room and shared their first dance together in front of their family and friends, it was a slow song but it was filled with emotion and as everyone watched Oliver leaned down and kissed Hermione passionately.

The food was excellent, the dancing was fun, and the drinks made everyone enjoy themselves. The other couples joined the dance floor for a few faster songs and everyone laughed at jokes and stories.

It wasn't until the end of the night when Oliver was rocking back and forth on the dance floor with Hermione that he realized something life changing.

"This was all so perfect." Hermione cooed from his chest, she was falling asleep on her feet. "I'm not sure I could have pictured a better wedding day."

Sure that Hermione could feel his heart racing Oliver started to panic. What if she thought something was wrong or that he had changed his mind?

"Hermione, I love you."

Silence. Oliver looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep before he could even get the words out of his mouth. With a small laugh he picked her up and bid the guests that remained good night before apparating to the cottage.

The bright morning sun was shining in through a crack in the curtains perfectly arranged to hit Hermione in the face. She grumbled and rolled over throwing her arm over the warm lump in the bed with her, but the damage was done and her eyes crept open. Oliver was still fast asleep his arm thrown over his face blocking out the light.

The bed was soft enough that when Hermione snuck out from under the covers Oliver didn't move or feel her leave. Her wedding dress was hung up over the closet door and she realized that her clothes had been changed into a soft and old tee shirt that hung down to her thighs. Walking quietly out of the room and down to the kitchen Hermione put the charms Molly taught her to use.

Toast, tea, pancakes, and eggs all made themselves and presented beautifully on the plates. Levitating the tray up the bedroom Hermione set it gently on the bed side table and brushed some hair away from Oliver's forehead.

"Good morning, I made us breakfast."

"Why thank you Mrs. Wood, it looks delicious." Sitting up Oliver took a tentative bite of the food and made a face. "We can work on the pancakes."

They had never discussed a honeymoon so the day was spent together curled up on the couch reading together.

"We should go away this weekend, I know about a nice beach house in Wales that would be lovely."

"I would love that," It wasn't something that she talked about but Hermione loved visiting beaches. Her parents used to take her on holidays around the continent visiting different places and seeing the history in each country. Her favorite had been France, but she had never been to Ireland or Wales. "Is there anything around there that you want to visit?"

Oliver decided he wouldn't tell her what was around the beach so Hermione couldn't figure out where they were going. Even after being chased around the house for the answer he held strong and instead planted his lips on top of his wife's to silence her.

"We do have to submit the marriage paperwork today." It was odd thinking that they were legally married now, as if the short engagement hadn't been enough for them now it was changed. Oliver's metal wedding band glinted from his hand just like the diamond band that matched the already gorgeous engagement ring Oliver had gotten her. The pair showered and prepared to go to the ministry to drop off their signed license and for an informal evaluation of their marriage.

Since Arthur had announced that there would be a marriage law, the ministry had established ground rules for the couples, the wedding would have to be within six months of the pairing, within two years the couple would have to at least be expecting their first child, and there would be a few "check ups" on how things were progressing. There wasn't much to do for Hermione and Oliver considering they were engaged officially before the announcement of the law and as far as anyone outside of the Weasely family was concerned they had been quietly seeing each other for a while. But, to appease the wizengamot Kingsley had asked them to attend three informal meetings to track how the marriage was going. They were told it was to track the progress of the law, but Hermione knew better. The ministry was trying to make sure no one was going to fight against the law.

So, to keep from having their wands snapped Mr. and Mrs. Wood made their way to the small interrogation chamber to meet with the handful of wizengamot members.

The normal questions were asked as the paperwork was looked over. When had they gotten engaged, when was the wedding, who was invited and involved.

Hermione wasn't prepared for when the small woman with red hair asked how they had met and started dating. They couldn't _lie_ and say they had been seeing each other for a long time and they hadn't come up with a convincing answer that still sounded reasonable.

"We went to Hogwarts together, both in Gryffindor house. I was a fourth year when she was a first year, her best friend Harry Potter had gotten a spot on the quidditch team which I was captain of meaning she was at all the practices and games in the front row." The surprise must have shown on her face because Oliver smirked, "At first I didn't take much notice to her because she was younger than me, but then I started seeing and hearing about the advanced magic she could do and I was astounded at her intelligence. Without meaning to I started asking Harry about her, learning about what she liked and who she was. Harry was very open with the praise he had for Hermione and I realized that I fancied her. Unfortunately I took too long to do anything about it and when I finally picked up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball my last year of school I learned she had already gotten a date and I realized that was probably my last chance."

The room was silent as Oliver told the story of how he learned to fancy Hermione. Even the mocha eyes of Oliver's now wife were shining with tears. "Until the final battle."

"Yes," Finally she had figured it out. "The final battle was when we fought side by side and I realized not only how brave and even more intelligent than I remembered she was, but also how I was feeling so protective of this woman I barely knew and wanted nothing more than to make sure she was safe. My parents were killed that day so I laid low for a few months but the Weasley's had been inviting me to dinner at their house every week since the battle and I found that I was strong enough to finally show my face again. I saw Hermione there, trying to rebuild from the same disastrous year and tragedy. She wasn't dwelling on what had happened to her parents and instead was surrounding herself with friends and a new family, trying to keep herself strong and I envied that. So I stuck around, making my way to dinner every week and although it was difficult at first I learned how to open up again without feeling pity for myself. And I realized around Christmas that it was all because of her."

Hermione had never heard these feelings from Oliver. Harry had told her once that he thought Oliver had taken a fancy to her but it was right before the quidditch semi-finals and the thought was lost. It was all so lovely to hear but at the same time very sad. Would things have been different if Oliver had spoken up about how he felt while they were in school? There were certain things that couldn't have changed no matter what, but maybe she could have felt like there was something more to fight for instead of just willing to die for the cause. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she reached out and took Oliver's warm hand.

"We had a short engagement and a small wedding, but there are a few moments that I know I've made the right choice in marrying this woman because she makes me incredibly happy and all of my worries drift away."

"I love you too, Oliver."

Now it was his turn to be shocked, it was the first time she had said those words to him.

"Too?" An older wizard on the bench spoke up for the rest of them, confusion written in the knit of his brow.

"On our wedding night while Oliver and I were dancing I was falling asleep and he thought I couldn't hear him when he told me that he loved me. I wanted the first time of saying I loved him as a married couple to be special so I was waiting but I don't think there will ever be a better time." Standing and pulling her husband up to meet her Hermione planted a firm kiss on his lips. "I love you Oliver Wood, and I am so lucky to have married you."

The wizengamot wasn't very interested in Hermione's side of the story, they were happy with the way she had reacted to what Oliver had said and since it was an informal meeting anyway, there wasn't much more they could legally question the pair about. So they were free to leave hand in hand.

Originally the plan had been to go out to lunch after the meeting but instead they flooed back to the cottage as quickly as possible not even waiting to get upstairs before tearing each other's clothes off. Consummating their marriage had been more loving and intense than either had realized it would be.

Oliver had wanted to let Hermione know that he was alright with waiting for whenever she was ready, but it seemed like she wasn't going to hold back.

When they were finished and the pair stayed on the ground huddled together in a tangle of limbs and half torn clothing. This wasn't a story they would be telling others about their first day of married life, but it was something that they both would remember.

It was Sunday so there would be dinner at the Burrow but it wasn't clear whether the newly wed Woods would be making an appearance. "What do you think we should do? Stay here or go to dinner?"

Their first day being married was actually rather boring, it wasn't as if they were really going anywhere special but it had turned out to be a fantastic day regardless. "I think I'd like to go, if only for dinner and no more. They are the reason we're together you know."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione hadn't been asked to tell how she fell in love with Oliver at the ministry, but she wanted him to know. "You have met Ginny? She's not exactly the best at keeping secrets. When you started talking to Harry about me he mentioned it in passing to her and she took it upon herself to look into it. So in my second year, Ginny started dropping a few hints that there was someone in our House that had a bit of a crush on me but wouldn't actually tell me who it was. Eventually she got frustrated with me not taking the bait and stopped talking to me about it at all. But I started to notice more and more, in the common room especially, that someone was looking at me. I always did think you were attractive and I was excited that it could be you. And I was almost going to ask you to the Yule Ball but Krum asked me first and I figured it was better to go with someone who actually wanted to be there with me instead of rejecting me. I didn't know what you would say if I actually asked you so I just went with the safe route."

Laughing cut out the next words out of Hermione's mouth, as Oliver's face turned pink from the outburst Hermione's turned pink out of embarrassment.

"It's not that I'm laughing at you love, I just think it's so _you_ to take on some of the most dark wizards in the country but take the safe route at a school dance." Realizing what he meant, Hermione allowed herself to laugh with him before getting up to get ready for dinner.

"I love you Mrs. Hermione Wood, I am the luckiest man in the world."

"I love you too Oliver."

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should do an epilogue or not, but I am already starting on a sequel! Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you all think!**


	7. Epilogue!

**A/N: One more for you.**

**Epilogue**

Sunday dinner was the same as it always had been, organized chaos within the Burrow with more than a dozen mouths to feed and even more bodies in the way of Molly cooking.

Hermione and Oliver had been married for a year and a half and following them the others had their own weddings. Harry and Ginny married and within six months were expecting their first child together, while Ron and Lavender were married a few months later but were still not pregnant (not for a lack of trying, as they always reminded everyone). George and Angelina were in a similar situation, but mainly because Angelina was afraid of having twins. Bill and Fleur had welcomed Victoire into the world a few months after Hermione and Oliver's wedding. They had wanted to wait until after all of the weddings were over before announcing it, but when Fleur's flat belly started to bulge out they knew there was no other choice.

The Burrow was full to bursting, with Victoire walking around to every one wanting to play, Ginny as round as a quaffle, and all of the significant others in attendance, even Molly Weasley was rushing around in the kitchen. Hermione kissed Oliver on the cheek before leaving him to help her adoptive mother with dinner, she had been reading up on cooking and other kitchen spells and was not only hoping for some feedback on them but also wanted to help take Molly's mind off of how many people were in her home.

"Hello dear, how was your week? Arthur says you helped find a very dangerous artefact right as a muggle was about to touch it."

"It really was just in time too, I was lucky the team I had wanted to get back to listen to the quidditch game on the radio."

"Well," Arthur had walked into the kitchen at that moment a large smile on his face and his granddaughter in his arms. "It looks like Aunt Hermione might be getting a small promotion for all of her hard work, isn't that right Victoire?"

The small blonde baby held her chubby arms out to Hermione who gladly scooped her up. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't anything you can talk about at work, but my superiors are very impressed with the work you've done. The past six months especially you've found more artefacts alone than the rest of my team combined. That's something that turns a few heads Hermione, so they want me to give you a raise and a promotion tomorrow morning, first thing."

Victoire clapped her hands yelling "yay!" while Hermione gave Arthur and one armed hug. "I don't know what to say besides thank you so much Arthur!"

"Why don't you go celebrate a bit dear, I've got everything under control here."

Helping the baby waddle to the sitting room and over to her daddy, Hermione joined her friends and husband for their weekly talks. The rings on her left hand were well worn from just being played with, it was something she did habitually when something was on her mind. The news from Arthur was wonderful, but there was always the problem of everyone thinking that she was in the position simply because Arthur thought of her as a daughter, but it was true what he had said about her finding more dangerous items than anyone else.

"How has your week been Mione?" Harry, always the outspoken friend called across the room.

"It was fine, found a few of Dolohov's old belongings but there's still some out there."

While the auror's weren't allowed to talk about most of their missions Hermione was also bound by the same rules. She was not allowed to give specifics on the articles she and the department found, but most of the time what her department found the aurors used to track down the other dark wizards.

Ginny was reclined in her dad's sitting chair caressing the swell of her midsection. The baby was growing quickly and she couldn't have been happier about it. Seeing how blissful her best friend looked, especially since Hermione was convinced she was a crazy person every other day of her pregnancy, made her want to try harder to have a baby.

"I know it's been a long time since your wedding, but where did you guys take a honeymoon to?"

The weekend trip they had taken wasn't a real honeymoon, but that's what they had kept calling it. "We went to Wales, Oliver found a beautiful house on the beach for us to spend the weekend at."

"You only took a weekend?"

"Well neither of us really had anything to get away from, we live together already so it's not like we needed an entire week away."

As always, it amazed Ron that someone wouldn't take the chance to get out of work for a long period of time. It never occurred to him that sometimes work is what people need.

Dinner was delicious as always, but because everyone was working so hard and a few had children or were expecting the night ended early. It wasn't as if they didn't all see each other at work during the week anyway, but it was nice to be together outside of the ministry.

When Hermione and Oliver got back to the cottage the Scot wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione's middle and held her close. "You know, we only have six months left announce that we're having a baby before the ministry throws a fit."

"I know," in truth Hermione was as scared of having a baby as she was excited. "I don't think it'll take that long though."

Mornings had never been good to Hermione, she dreaded getting out of bed which was warm and inviting into the cold morning air. But lately they had been even worse. Literally having to drag her body out of bed every day into the shower was exhausting her to the point of nausea. All she could stomach was a piece of toast and milky tea, which wasn't doing much to help her stomach. After a few weeks of that her body started rejecting the food she ate.

There was really only one explanation for the changes she was experiencing, but she didn't want to get Oliver's hopes up so that afternoon she made an appointment at St. Mungo's.

That night Oliver cooked them a small dinner and brought out a bottle of elf wine. "Do you want a glass?"

"No thank you, not tonight." Hermione sat watching as her husband squinted his eyes with curiosity. "I have some big news." Not waiting for an answer, she told him all about the promotion she was getting within her department and how impressed Arthur's bosses were with her work. "They created the position just for me, so I can go through the files and determine which items are the most dangerous and should be targeted first. That way Arthur has the time to actually run the department and attend meetings."

"That's great Hermione! I can't believe this!"

"And there's one more thing. It's more important that I'll be sitting behind a desk instead of ever going out into the field because it will be safer for us."

"For…us?" The realization would hit eventually, so Hermione started cutting into her chicken. "You…you're? We're?"

"We're having a baby Oliver!"

**A/N: Everyone loves babies.**


End file.
